Gato Salvaje
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Ellas lo ayudaron. Lo adoptaron cuando la soledad y el dolor mas lo afectaban. Lo aceptaron cuando su propia raza le dio la espalda por nacer. El día que se separaron un gran dolor lleno su pecho. Pero su rencuentro fue lo mejor que sintió. Por esa razón, él se aseguraría de estar siempre con ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**Gato Salvaje**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡ **Rasengan**!— grito Naruto impactando su Esfera Espiral en el estómago del ángel caído.

" _¿Por qué…pasa…esto…?"_ — pensó Naruto sin poder controlar su cuerpo.

 **Capítulo 1: Ese gato**

Un animal estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, teniendo el sol iluminando su cuerpo, lamiendo su mano y peinando su pelaje.

La gran característica del gato era su particular color de pelaje, siendo color amarillo brillante y su color de ojos, tan azules como el cielo.

Ya es hora...— sorpresivamente, el gato hablo, susurrando mientras que se ponía en cuatro patas, estirándose y moviendo su cola.

Bajando de la rama del árbol, el gato comenzó a correr y saltar entre las ramas de los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia un punto en específico.

Los grandes edificios se podían ver desde la distancia y el pequeño gato sonrió notoriamente mientras que se acercaba a la gran ciudad.

Al momento de llegar a la ciudad, el gato miro un edificio muy alto y soltó una risita mientras que saltaba para pegarse al edificio, por donde comenzó a correr libremente, corriendo por la pared como si no fuera nada.

Al momento de llegar a la cima del edificio, el gato miro el paisaje, sonriendo mientras que observaba los arboles a la lejanía, los autos paseando por las calles, los niños y madres por el suelo.

Kuoh...—dijo el gato con una risita, disfrutando enormemente de ver ese paisaje que tanto había añorado ver— Hace tiempo que no nos vemos... ¿Cuanto? ¿Seis años tal vez?

Acostándose en el suelo, el gato observaba desde la cima del edificio todo el paisaje que Kuoh podía ofrecerle.

El sol era muy cálido y le estaba dando una grata sensación al gato.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y comenzó otra siesta matutina.

 **Flash Back**

En un bosque, se pueden apreciar a dos gatos acostados en el suelo.

Uno de ellos era amarillo brillante, el otro color blanco idéntico a la nieve.

Ambos mininos estaban acostados en el suelo unidos el uno al otro, sin separarse y siendo iluminados por el sol, disfrutando de la calidez proporcionada por su contacto y la calidez que el sol les brindaba.

Continuaron así por varios minutos, hasta que otro vino hacia ellos y este gato en particular tenía dos colas y era de color negro.

Naruto, Shirone, hora de levantarse Nya.— dijo el animal con voz notablemente femenina, causando que los ojos de ambos gatos se abrieran.

Un quejido de insatisfacción escapo de la boca del gato amarillo mientras que se levantaba, estirándose y observando a la gata negra con irritación.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué debemos levantarnos Nya?!— pregunto el gatito amarillo entre quejas y maullidos.

¡Nee-Sama! ¡Naruto tiene razón! ¡¿Por qué debemos levantarnos?!— pregunto el animal blanco con voz femenina, delatándola como una gata.

Debemos ir a la ciudad a conseguir comida, ¿recuerdan?— pregunto la hermana mayor de ambos gatos, causando que los ojos del amarillo se abrieran.

Haremos otra vez eso...— pregunto Naruto esperanzado.

Si...— dijo la gata acercándose a Naruto, sonriendo cuando algo de rojo mancho sus mejillas negras— Pero primero...— cuando la gata llego frente a Naruto, comenzó a lamerlo, limpiando en cabeza, cuello y orejas— Hay que limpiarte Nya.

¡Nee-Sama!— grito Naruto avergonzado, retrocediendo mientras que se ocultaba detrás de Shirone, mirando por sobre el lomo de la gata blanca a la gata negra— ¡P-Puedo limpiarme solo!

¡No puedes Nya!— grito la gata negra acercándose a Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— ¡Te he limpiado desde que te conozco! ¡¿Por qué no quieres que lo haga ahora?!

Las mejillas gatunas de Naruto ganaron rojo por escuchar esas palabras, tanto de ira como de vergüenza.

Nee-Sama, ¿puedes limpiarme primero?— pregunto Shirone acercándose a su hermana mayor.

¡Traidora!— grito Naruto con su patita derecha en alto, señalando a la gata blanca, que comenzó a ser lamida por la gata negra.

¿Por qué no eres como Shirone y dejas que te limpie en paz?— pregunto la gata mayor al amarillo, que comenzó a limpiarse solo.

Cuando los dos pequeños estaban limpios, la gata negra los observo, notando como Naruto temblaba de anticipación.

Bien, vayamos a la ciudad Nya.— dijo la hermana mayor volteándose y comenzando a caminar.

¡Si! ¡Haremos un par de bromas Nya!— grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que no sabía era que se arrepentiría de hacerlas.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Los ojos azules del gato amarillo se abrieron.

Mierda…me quede dormido…— susurro el gato amarillo mientras que se levantaba, estirándose placenteramente y gruñendo un poco— Eso arruina mi plan...— al decir eso, el gato coloco su pata en su barbilla, adoptando una pose de pensamiento, solo para encogerse de hombros— Bueno, qué más da. Es hora de llamar la atención.

Un aura azulada comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo del minino amarillo y este sonrió mientras que una onda azul salía de su cuerpo.

…

En una sala elegante con dos sofás en ella, unos adolescentes bebían té y en el caso de una, comía dulces.

La sala también contaba con un escritorio, donde una joven pelirroja estaba trabajando. Detrás de la pelirroja, una mujer de cabello medianoche sonreía como de costumbre.

Ambas mujeres, pelirroja y cabello medianoche, tenían cuerpos de infarto, cuerpos que romperían las voluntades de los hombres débiles. Teniendo enormes senos, anchas caderas, pequeña cintura. Las tres bases de la mujer hermosa. Eran sencillamente hermosas. La pelirroja destacaba con sus ojos azules y hermoso rostro acompañado de piel blanca y cremosa, mientras que los ojos de la mujer de cabello negro eran violetas y su piel blanca.

Un hombre estaba en la habitación, siendo un joven adolescente de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules con un lunar en su rostro. Era un adolescente lindo, y su vestimenta al igual que las mujeres, consistía en una especie de uniforme de academia, solo que masculino.

La última niña que comía dulces era una pequeña de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos dorados, teniendo piel pálida y una pequeña figura. Una Loli en todo sentido.

La pequeña Loli comía sus dulces con tranquilidad en su rostro, no teniendo ninguna emoción presente en su cara, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron levemente, para abrirse en estado de shock, dejando caer su dulce.

Koneko...— dijo la pelirroja, Rias Gremory, algo preocupaba al ver a su pequeña torre dejar caer su dulce.

Toujou Koneko era una amante de los dulces, ellos eran su tesoro, por lo que jamás dejaría caer alguno. Además estaban sus ojos. Rias nunca había visto a Koneko mostrar tanta expresión en su vida desde que su hermano las presento.

¿Koneko-Chan?— Himejima Akeno estaba en un barco igual al de Rias, observando a Akeno preocupada, de igual manera que Kiba Yuuto.

Los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto observaban como Koneko temblaba levemente, mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos la ventana del salón.

… **Chakra**...— susurro Koneko en shock— Nee-Sama...— con ese susurro, los miembros del club supieron lo que estaba pasando.

Inmediatamente Rias se levantó de su escritorio para ir con Koneko, sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, tomando su cabeza y colocándola en su pecho, acariciando el cabello de la niña, que aún continuaba con sus ojos bien abiertos.

Yuuto, Akeno, protejan el salón mientras que estamos aquí. Yo llamare a Onii-Sama.— al escuchar esas palabras, un traje de sacerdotisa Miko apareció en el cuerpo de Akeno y en las manos de Kiba, dos espadas se formaron.

Todo era silencio en el salón de investigación de lo oculto, Yuuto observaba por la ventana y trataba de sentir posibles invasores. Rias abrazaba protectoramente a Koneko y Akeno observaba a la pelirroja y peliblanca.

¡ **Buchou**! ¡Hay un gato afuera!— grito Kiba con precaución, causando que los ojos de Rias se abrieran y que Koneko se estremeciera.

¿Es negro?— Rias miraba a Yuuto con seriedad, esperando una respuesta por parte del caballero.

No lo es.— respondió Kiba algo dudoso, estando confundido por lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué está haciendo?— pregunto Rias al ver a Kiba mirar por la ventana.

Esta… ¿Me está saludando?— se preguntó Kiba algo incrédulo.

Con esas palabras, Rias dejo a Koneko para acercarse a la ventana, observando con incredulidad como un gato amarillo estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, saludándolos con su pata derecha y por lo que podía ver, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Akeno dejo su posición para acercarse a la ventana y ver con algo de diversión al gato.

 **Ara Ara** …Parece que alguien tiene deseos de salir muy lastimado.— solo un masoquista se metería a la guarida del sádico y saludaría al sádico en persona y para Akeno, ese gato era el masoquista que caería en sus manos para divertirse como lo deseara.

Koneko, ven a ver esto.— dijo Rias volteando la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña Loli, que bajo del sofá para acercarse a la ventana, sin embargo, no vio nada al momento de llegar.

¿Dónde se fue?— pregunto Yuuto con confusión, buscando entre los árboles y tratando de ver amarillo.

…Más **Chakra** en el bosque...— susurro Koneko mirando los arboles con confusión— No es el de Nee-Sama…Se siente diferente.

Rias estaba confundida.

En el momento que su hermano llego a su casa con Koneko a su lado, ella había recibido un curso sobre los **Nekomata** y **Nekoshou**. Sabia la diferencia entre ambas especies y mientras que los **Nekomata** y **Nekoshou** eran similares en apariencia, eran muy diferentes.

La principal diferencia era que los **Nekoshou** eran notoriamente más fuertes que los **Nekomata**. Y además estaba esa palabra que dijo Koneko.

 **Chakra** era la energía que utilizaban los usuarios de **Senjutsu** ("Arte Sabio") y había muy pocos **Nekomata** que supieran como utilizar el **Senjutsu**. Los más dotados en ese arte eran los **Nekoshou**. Por lo tanto, lo que tenían entre manos era un **Nekomata** que sabía cómo utilizar **Senjutsu**. O en el peor/mejor de los casos, un **Nekoshou** sobreviviente.

Pero había algo que resaltaba en la situación.

Él nos quiere sacar de aquí.— dijo Rias con seriedad, notando como Koneko sentía los pulsos de **Chakra** a cada instante.

¿Qué haremos, **Buchou**?— pregunto Yuuto mientras que observaba los árboles, buscando al particular gato amarillo.

Salir a buscarlo.— Akeno soltó una risita ante eso.

Era momento de demostrarle lo que les pasaba a los que entraban a la guarida del sádico.

Los miembros del clan Gremory salieron del club, comenzando a buscar a su invitado, que los observaba desde cerca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, más específicamente observaba a uno de ellos.

¿Lo sientes, Akeno?— pregunto Rias a su compañera, que miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

 **Ara** , lo siento, **Buchou** …Hace unos momentos lo sentía perfectamente…pero ahora...— dijo Akeno rompiendo su sonrisa— Nos ha dejado que lo sintamos…

Entonces si es un usuario de **Senjutsu**.— dijo Rias con seriedad, caminando al igual que sus amigos.

 **Senjutsu**...— susurro Koneko mirando a su alrededor con precaución, recibiendo una mirada de parte de Rias.

Rias estaba muy preocupada por Koneko en este momento. Temía que el encuentro que ahora mismo tenían con este **Nekomata** abriera viejas heridas en su pequeña amiga.

Por esa razón, encontraría al **Nekomata** que se metió en su territorio para molestarlas y descubriría que hacía en Kuoh de todos los lugares.

 **Buchou**.— Yuuto hablo mientras se detenía, causando que todos lo hicieran— Mire esto.— la seriedad era clara en el tono de voz de Yuuto, haciendo que Rias se acercara, notando como el caballero señalaba algo con la punta de su espada.

Los ojos de Rias se abrieron levemente al ver un cable en el suelo, en el área de sus pies, una trampa para cualquiera que lo pisara. Era un cable casi invisible, siendo pequeño y de color negro, pero los ojos de los demonios podían verlos.

Hay más delante.— dijo Akeno con seriedad, señalando a la gran cantidad de cables que estaban delante de ellos.

Si caminamos con cuidado, no pasara nada.— dijo Rias con calma mientras que daba grandes pasos, caminando entre los cables de igual manera que sus aliados.

Pero luego de caminar por unos segundos, Kiba miro donde pisaba, y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver un cable invisible delante de otro cable, estando camuflado por el césped.

Yuuto iba a gritar, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando piso el cable.

¡Mierda…!— grito Yuuto pisando el cable, mirando a su alrededor con sus ojos bien abiertos, teniendo sus espadas fuertemente apretadas.

… ¿Qué paso, Yuuto?— pregunto Rias deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás, notando como Kiba la miraba incrédulo.

P-Pise un cable...— dijo Kiba con algo de vergüenza, escuchando la risa de Akeno en su espalda.

 **Ara Ara** , pero nada ha pasado.— dijo Akeno con una mano en su mejilla, causando que Koneko asistiera.

Kiba suspiro de alivio, mirando el cable que piso y siguiéndolo con sus ojos hasta posarlos en un árbol a su lado. Al momento de ver el tronco, una explosión naranja lo cegó.

¿¡Qué mierda!?— grito Yuuto llevando sus manos a sus ojos, sintiendo la pintura en su rostro que le quemaba los ojos.

¡Yuuto!— Rias miro con preocupación a su amigo, notando como este caminaba unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo y pisando los demás cables.

Al ver eso, Rias desplego sus alas al igual que Akeno y Koneko, y la pequeña Loli tomo a Kiba justo a tiempo para comenzar a volar, porque después de eso, hubo una enorme explosión naranja en donde antes estuvieron.

La explosión naranja mancho varios árboles a la redonda y los hubiera cubierto a ellos si no hubieran reaccionado a tiempo.

Kiba estaba siendo sostenido del cuello de su chaqueta por Koneko, la pequeña Loli volaba con un rostro de calma, contrario al rostro frustrado y enojado del caballero, que estaba limpiándose la pintura naranja del rostro.

Yuuto, ¿estás bien…?— pregunto Rias preocupada.

Si…pero...— su orgullo quedo severamente lastimado por la trampa en la que cayo. Ese orgullo no volvería ni se recuperaría hasta atrapar al culpable de tal atroz crimen y dárselo a Akeno para que se divirtiera.

¿Pero...?— dijo Rias confundida.

Nada.— acero cubrió los ojos de Yuuto mientras que volvía a mirar a su alrededor, buscando al gato amarillo.

¡Jajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!— las risas se escuchaban por un lugar en específico, causando que los demonios enfocaran sus ojos en un punto y comenzaran a volar hacia ahí.

Al momento de llegar, ellos vieron al mismo gato amarillo, que ahora mismo estaba acostado en el césped, riendo mientras que golpeaba el suelo con su pata.

Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron al ver al particular gato amarillo, quedándose totalmente quieta, observando al gato amarillo mientras que sus amigos avanzaban, Kiba con una oculta sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Yuuto ya deseaba saber que le haría Akeno al pobre diablo que era ese gato. Que ese gato se esté riendo en su cara solo aumentaban las ganas de saber lo que sufriría el pobre diablo.

Ahhhh…Demonios estúpidos.— un suspiro de placer se escuchó de parte del gato, y al decir esas últimas palabras, Koneko abrió mucho más los ojos— No saben diferenciar la carnada de la trampa.

Disculpe, **Neko** -San.— Rias se colocó en frente de su grupo, teniendo a Akeno su lado derecho y Kiba en su izquierdo— Quiero saber qué hace aquí, en territorio de los demonios del clan Gremory y Sitri.

Que se les va a hacer…aún están demasiado verdes.— el gato seguía ignorando a los demonios, estando de espaldas a ellos y mirando hacia los árboles— No creo que puedan contra mi ahora.— siguió hablando solo, sin importarle la presencia de los demás.

Somos cuatro contra uno…estas rodeado… no tienes como escapar.— enumero Yuuto acercándose al gato con una de sus espadas apuntándole— Estas acabado.

Tal y como dije...— los demonios vieron como el gato negaba con la cabeza— No saben diferenciar la carnada de la trampa.

Con esas palabras, el gato estallo en una nube de humo y lo siguiente que paso fue algo que atormentaría a los Gremory por siempre, excepto a Koneko, que ya sabía la naturaleza de la trampa, por lo que pudo evitarla con mucha suerte.

Explosiones de humo verde llenaron la pequeña área donde Rias, Akeno y Kiba estaban, causando que sus ojos se abrieran en shock por sentir el asqueroso olor, sintiendo como sus ojos lloraban y sus estómagos se sacudían.

Tratando de escapar, los tres demonios se movieron, pero unos cables se ataron a su alrededor, atando a los tres miembros del clan Gremory, causando que cayeran al suelo atados e inmovilizados.

Luego llegaron las explosiones naranjas.

Gritos se escuchaban dentro de la nube de humo verde/naranja y Koneko observaba con cierta compasión a sus amigos.

Cuando las explosiones de pintura terminaron, Koneko se acercó a la nube de humo verde, tapando su nariz para no tener que olfatear con su olfato subdesarrollado el asqueroso olor. Pocos segundos después, la pequeña Loli salió arrastrando a tres demonios atados por el torso con Cuerdas de Alambre, cubiertos de pintura naranja.

Cuando se alejaron del área de mal olor, Yuuto fue el primero en hablar.

Akeno-San…Cuando atrapemos al gato… ¿Me dejaría acompañarla en sus juegos?— si antes su orgullo estaba lastimado, ahora su orgullo fue violado y su honor no se recuperaría con facilidad.

Kiba-Kun…Por supuesto que participaras… **Buchou** si quiere también lo hará.— dijo Akeno con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro, sintiendo la gran furia en su interior.

¿Quién…?— susurro Rias temblando de rabia, asombrando a sus amigos— ¡¿Quién es ese gato?!

Nadie le hacia una broma de tal manera y salía impune para contarlo. Su orgullo quedo manchado y herido por un simple gato.

Fue muy divertido todo pero...— la voz del gato se escuchó en el aire, causando que Koneko cerrara los ojos, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas llegar a ellos— Debo irme…Ya no tengo más tiempo para jugar...— los demonios escuchaban las palabras del gato con diferentes expresiones, notando como el animal quedaba en silencio por unos segundos. Parecía estar dudando— Me alegro de verte, Shiro-Chan…Volveré a verte dentro de poco.

Los ojos de los tres demonios atados se posaron en Koneko, que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados, con pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Koneko...— Rias tenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto de pintura naranja, pero ella pudo mantener un rostro serio— ¿Conoces a ese gato?

… **Hai** , **Buchou**...— susurro Koneko acercándose al grupo para cortar los cables que los ataban, causando que Rias, Akeno y Yuuto se levantaran, cada uno observándola a los ojos, notando como la pequeña Loli tenía la mirada baja, con shock claro en sus ojos.

¿Quién es, Koneko-Chan?— pregunto Akeno con curiosidad, comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio del club de investigación de lo oculto.

…Mi hermano...— los tres demonios mayores se detuvieron, mirando a Koneko con shock en sus ojos— Adoptivo.

Ahh...— Kiba asistió con la cabeza, ahora entendiendo un poco mejor la situación.

¿Hermano adoptivo?— pregunto Rias con puro asombro en su tono, solo para enfocar su mirada en su cuerpo cubierto de pintura— Hablaremos de esto mejor cuando estemos limpios.

Akeno y Kiba asistieron con la cabeza, mirando sus cuerpos cubiertos de pintura, comenzando a caminar hacia el club con el objetivo de limpiarse.

Koneko caminaba lentamente con la mirada baja, aun en su asombro, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

No eran lágrimas de tristeza. Eran de alegría.

Koneko...— dijo Rias acercándose a la niña para colocar una mano en su hombro, observando como ella lloraba en silencio.

Cuando Rias toco su hombro, Koneko la atrapo para abrazarla, comenzando a llorar en su hombro, causando que Rias abriera sus ojos asombrada, solo para suavizar su mirada y corresponder al abrazo.

 **Buchou**...— sollozo Koneko mientras que Rias acariciaba su espalda— Creí…Creí que él estaba muerto...— susurro la niña a la vez que Rias abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

Pero no lo está, ¿verdad?— dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, rompiendo el abrazo para tomar las mejillas de Koneko, haciendo que la niña la mirara a los ojos— Tu hermano está bien, ¿lo viste, verdad?

Koneko asistió con la cabeza, haciendo que Rias moviera sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas que estaban en los ojos de Koneko.

Poco después de eso, ambas se dirigieron al club de investigación de lo oculto, siendo observadas por alguien en las lejanías.

 **Flash Back**

Tres gatos corrían por los callejones de una ciudad, siendo rápidos y veloces, sin detenerse por nada.

La gata negro era quien los lideraba, siendo seguida por el gato amarillo y detrás de este la gata blanca.

Los gatos seguían corriendo, hasta que se detuvieron en un callejón que llevaba a la calle.

Ahí los gatos observaban a una multitud de personas caminar, por lo que la gata de pelaje negro asistió con la cabeza a la vez que el amarillo reía con maldad mientras que sobaba sus patas y sus orejas formaban curiosamente un par de cuernos.

Esto es lo que vamos a hacer Nya…— dijo rápidamente el gato amarillo, comenzando a describir su plan malévolo a sus compañeras.

…

Un demonio elegante caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, teniendo una mirada arrogante en su rostro.

Puede que se mirara que el demonio estaba solo, pero en verdad estaba siendo estrictamente vigilado por un grupo de guardias ocultos entre la multitud.

Ahora mismo el demonio estaba buscando algo en especial, una nueva pieza para su nobleza.

Por esa razón estaba ahora mismo en Lillith, la ciudad capital del inframundo. Estaba buscando a otro posible candidato para su nobleza.

No era exigente, solo deseaba que ese candidato fuera alguien poderoso, lo suficiente para tener un gran renombre en los **Rating Game**. Y tal vez si ese ser podía ayudarlo con sus experimentos, mejor.

El demonio se detuvo cuando vio algo increíblemente curioso a la distancia.

Un gato amarillo en un techo, increíblemente teniendo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Ese gato estaba siendo acompañado por un gato blanco y otro negro. A diferencia del gato malvado, el gato negro y blanco no llevaban sonrisas macabras en sus rostros.

El demonio continúo de pie en medio de la calle, observando con curiosidad palpable en sus ojos como el gato amarillo parecía hablarle a sus compañeros gatunos, haciendo señas con sus patas, moviéndolas y luego sobándose sus patas con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo siguiente que el demonio vio ciertamente lo impacto.

El demonio vio como el gato negro y blanco bajaban a la calle, colocándose en medio de esta y esperando una señal.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el gato amarillo saltaba a la calle, cayendo sobre la cabeza de un peatón aleatorio para rasguñar su rostro, causando que el hombre chillara de dolor y colocara sus manos en su cara.

Saltando de la cabeza del hombre, el gato amarillo continuo saltando entre cabezas de peatones, rasguñando sus rostros y atrayendo la atención de muchos ciudadanos.

Saltando y girando en el aire, el gato amarillo cayó al suelo, sentándose y sonriendo ante la pequeña multitud de personas que se formó frente a sus ojos.

Los ciudadanos de la multitud observaban al gato amarillo con malas intenciones en sus ojos y el gato solo rio mientras que se tapaba la nariz.

El demonio elegante observo como el gato negro elevaba una pata, alargando un poco sus uñas y mirando una soga a su lado.

Con un movimiento de su pata, el gato negro corto la soga, causando que pequeñas bolas negras cayeran sobre la multitud, produciendo una gran explosión de humo verde.

Los gritos se escuchaban desde dentro de la cortina de humo verde y luego el gato blanco alargo sus uñas y corto otra soga.

Lo siguiente que vio el demonio fue que una larga soga salía del techo, atándose alrededor de la multitud de demonios.

Luego vinieron las explosiones naranja.

Shirone y su hermana observaban con sonrisas en sus rostros la nube de humo, viendo como una silueta se hacía visible entre el humo verde.

Del humo verde un pequeño niño rubio salió. No parecía tener más de siete años, teniendo cabello rubio largo, despeinado y un poco puntiagudo, en un estilo que cubría un poco de sus cejas y sus orejas. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, que brillaban con alegría. Su piel era bronceada, teniendo un color canela. La ropa que llevaba consistía en un Kimono gris hasta sus tobillos con remolinos rojos en la zona de los pies y un Obi naranja. Lo que más destacaba del niño era eran las orejas de gato amarillo sobresalir de su cabello, sus pupilas rasgadas, sus marcas de bigotes en su rostro, su cola amarilla en su espalda baja y sus colmillos afilados, que destacaban por su gran sonrisa. ("Si quieren una idea de cómo es, busquen en Google imágenes "naruto neko naruamino" Es lo primero que aparece. Es el mismo solo que las orejas blancas imagínenlas de un color idéntico al de su cabello, ósea amarillo rubio")

Nee-Sama, Shiro-Chan.— dijo Naruto alegremente, teniendo muchas cosas en sus brazos, siendo principalmente billeteras para luego tener relojes, collares y brazaletes, todos de plata y oro— Miren lo que tengo Nya.

La hermana mayor de los gatitos rio fuertemente mientras que se subía a la cabeza de Naruto, acostándose en ella y cerrando sus ojos, suspirando un poco.

Buen trabajo, Naruto.— dijo la gata negra, lamiendo el cabello de Naruto, causando que el niño se sonroje de vergüenza.

¡K-Kuroka-Nee-Sama!— grito Naruto avergonzado, haciendo que la denominada Kuroka riera levemente a la vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos y se relajaba. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que comenzaba a caminar, deteniéndose al ver como Shirone caminaba a su lado— Sube, Shiro-Chan.

Con esas palabras, la pequeña gata subió al hombro de Naruto y el gato comenzó a caminar, sonriendo ampliamente, sin ser consciente como un demonio los miraba a la distancia.

 **Nekomata**...— dijo el demonio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— Pero los **Nekomata** no habitan en el infierno...Solo pueden ser **Nekoshou**...— una risa malvada escapo de la boca del demonio— Esta decidido...atrapare a esos gatos…lo juro por mi nombre, ¡Zackavith Naberius!

…

Al lado de un rio junto a una cascada, una pequeña cabaña se hallaba.

Era pequeña, siendo solamente de una habitación y estando algo degradada.

Mientras que la cabaña no contaba con los lujos que los demonios de clase alta poseían, para la familia de Naruto, Kuroka y Shirone, esa cabaña era su gran hogar, el mejor lugar que podían conseguir. La razón de ello era sencilla.

Porque se tenían mutuamente.

Desde que los padres de Kuroka y Shirone murieron, ellas buscaron alojo en su pueblo natal. Mientras que los **Nekoshou** los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, solo los cuidaron hasta que Kuroka cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Kuroka no tenía dinero para conseguir una casa en su pueblo, por esa razón, ella y su hermana vivían en las calles, donde Kuroka encontró a un pequeño gatito amarillo.

Eso fue lo que más asombro a Kuroka.

Encontrar a un **Nekomata** masculino era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Pero la posibilidad de encontrar a un **Nekomata** masculino no era nula.

Ese pequeño gatito se veía igual que su hermana, por lo que Kuroka no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de tomar a ese gatito y protegerlo al igual que a Shirone. Ese gatito no tenía familia por lo que escucho Kuroka en el pueblo **Nekoshou** , por lo que no pudo dejarlo solo a merced del mundo.

Ese gatito amarillo solo sabía su nombre y apellido, siendo Naruto Uzumaki, pero solo saber su nombre no impidió que el denominado Naruto se relacionara con sus nuevas hermanas.

Desde que el pequeño Naruto se metió en su vida, Kuroka solo había experimentado la felicidad y alegría. Naruto era una bola de hiperactividad combinada con la positividad y felicidad.

Kuroka no pudo evitar que Naruto alegrara su día. Cada vez que Naruto estaba con ella y Shirone, siempre él las animaba. Les hacía olvidar su vida de pobreza, llenándolas de vida y alegría.

Bien...— dijo Naruto entrando a la cabaña, llevando dos bolsas en sus manos. Y teniendo a sus hermanas adoptivas en su cabeza y hombro— Ya estamos en casa.

La cabaña por dentro no era muy destacable.

Solo tenía un gran Futon en la pared derecha, en el cual los tres **Nekoshou** dormían en las noches, usando su calor mutuo para acobijarse, ya que a veces, el frio lograba entrar en la casa.

Una pequeña mesa japonesa tradicional donde los tres gatos comían a veces. Una pequeña cocina donde cocinaban sus comidas.

Eso era lo más destacable de su cabaña. Era una cabaña pobre donde vivía una pequeña familia pobre, pero amorosa.

¿Qué comeremos esta noche Nya?— pregunto Kuroka bajándose de la cabeza de Naruto, caminando para acostarse en el Futon.

¿No quieres ayudar Nya?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

Esto era una clásica rutina en su hogar.

Kuroka se negaría a ayudarlos con los preparativos para la comida, eligiendo dormir en su Futon y esperar a que la comida este lista y en la mesa.

No.— dijo Kuroka riendo claramente, causando que Naruto negara con la cabeza divertido.

Dejando las bolsas en la mesa, Naruto comenzó a sacar las provisiones, que consistían principalmente en pescado y leche, los manjares de cualquier gato. Pero también tenían otras comidas y bebidas.

Tomando una botella de leche, Naruto camino hasta el único mueble de la habitación, que consistía en una gran alacena donde adentro se guardaban un par de cosas. De ahí dentro saco un tazón, y camino hacia Kuroka, sirviendo leche.

Los ojos de Kuroka se abrieron inmediatamente al escuchar el sonido de la leche cayendo en un tazón, por lo que levantándose del Futon, la gata negra comenzó a beber la leche, teniendo una expresión alegre en su gatuno rostro.

Jeje...— Naruto rio entre dientes, agachándose para acariciar la cabeza de Kuroka, acariciando detrás de las orejas, causando que la gata ronroneara de placer— Sí que tienes sed Nya, Nee-Sama.

Luego de eso, Naruto se levantó, viendo como Shirone estaba de pie sobre la mesa, solo para saltar al suelo.

No te preocupes, Shiro-Chan.— dijo Naruto negando con su mano, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro— Preparare yo la cena Nya. Descansa con Nee-Sama.

¡Gracias! ¡Naruto!— dijo Shirone con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia Kuroka para beber algo de leche y acostarse en el Futon.

Tomando algo de las provisiones en la mesa, Naruto estaba a punto de comenzar a cocinar, pero alguien pateo la puerta.

¡Hola a todos!— grito un hombre entrando por la puerta, rompiéndola con su patada.

Los ojos de Naruto, Kuroka y Shirone estaban bien abiertos, observando al hombre con incredulidad en sus ojos.

Era un hombre alto, de no más de veinte años con cabello negro bien peinado quitando su flequillo de sus ojos verdes, teniendo un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro, que ahora mismo llevaba una sonrisa arrogante. Sus ropas consistían en un traje formal comúnmente conocido como Bléiser de color verde idéntico al de sus ojos, con una camisa negra debajo que estaba con dos botones sin prender y zapatos de vestir negros con pantalones verdes formales.

Mi nombre es Zackavith Naberius y… ¿Cómo decirlo?— se preguntó el demonio riendo un poco nervioso, rascándose su nuca con una sonrisa desvergonzada— Por falta de mejor termino, diré que ahora mismo ustedes estarán en mis manos.— dijo sonriendo arrogantemente— Así de simple.

Kuroka estallo en una nube de humo y cuando este se esfumo, una hermosa y joven mujer de quince años estaba presente. ("La misma ropa y apariencia de siempre")

Shirone también lo hizo, transformándose en una pequeña niña de casi la misma edad que Naruto, para esconderse atrás del rubio.

Ohhh…esto lo hace más interesante...— dijo Zackavith lascivamente, observando el cuerpo de Kuroka con perversión.

Un gruñido escapo de la boca de Naruto al ver eso.

¡Deja de ver a Nee-Sama de esa manera Nya!— grito Naruto con ira, causando que Zackavith riera levemente.

Ohhh…un mocoso protector.— dijo el demonio riendo levemente, para luego mirar a los tres **Nekoshou** con una mirada de pensamiento— Bien…les diré la situación actual…Ahora mismo, necesito un Obispo…No necesito una torre, ni una mocosa que nos estorbara.— luego de esas palabras, Zackavith chasqueo los dedos, causando que tres hombres entraran a la casa— Por lo tanto, los niños mueren...— luego de decir eso, Zackavith miro a Kuroka con lujuria— Solo te necesito a ti...

Los tres guardias se acercaron a Kuroka, tomándola por los brazos, pero Kuroka se soltó del agarre, rasgando el cuello de uno de uno ellos con sus uñas, que se alargaron considerablemente, tanto como para ser unos cuchillos de quince centímetros de diámetro.

Los guardias abrieron sus ojos ante eso, viendo como su compañero llevaba sus manos a su cuello y se desangraba en el suelo.

Espadas aparecieron en las manos de los guardias y Zackavith solo chasqueo los dedos, haciendo que otros cinco guardias armados con espadas entraran por la puerta.

Kuroka gruño enojada, estando preparada para tratar de matar a todos los que pudiera y defender a sus hermanitos pequeños.

No hagas nada, pequeño gatito.— dijo Zackavith negando con su dedo, sonriendo con arrogancia— Deberías prestar más atención a tus hermanos pequeños.

Con esas palabras, Kuroka guio sus ojos hacia Naruto y Shirone, notado como Naruto sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha, teniendo a Shirone detrás de su espalda, que se encogía de miedo por la situación actual.

Cuando Kuroka estaba a punto de decir algo, la golpearon en el rostro, causando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo, y al abrir sus ojos, su cuello estaba cubierto por las puntas de las espadas.

Vámonos de aquí.— dijo el demonio de clase alta con su misma sonrisa arrogante— Dejen a los mocosos dentro.

Con esas palabras, los guardias comenzaron a golpear a Kuroka, causando que Naruto gritara de enojo mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia Kuroka con su cuchillo en alto, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, un guardia lo golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Los guardias sacaron a una Kuroka semi inconsciente de la cabaña, que gritaba el nombre de sus hermanos pequeños con miedo y preocupación.

Levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Shirone, Naruto observaba el espacio donde debería estar la puerta, viendo por el exterior como el llamado Zackavith sonreía arrogantemente mientras que un círculo mágico color rojo se formaba en su mano.

Bolas de fuego salieron del círculo mágico, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña y golpeando la puerta, estallando en una explosión de llamas que comenzó a consumir poco a poco la pequeña cabaña.

¡Naruto! ¡Shirone!— grito Kuroka con miedo, siendo sostenida por cuatro guardias para evitar que se moviera.

¡Jajajaja!— Zackavith reía con maldad ante eso, riendo fuertemente al ver como las llamas poco a poco consumían la cabaña, pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio como una de las paredes se rompió para dar lugar a Naruto, que protegía a Shirone del fuego con su cuerpo, recibiendo las quemaduras— ¿Qué mierda…?— se preguntó el demonio acercándose a los dos cuerpos, mirando como Naruto estaba en el suelo con Shirone debajo de él, teniendo varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, a diferencia de Shirone, que fue protegida del fuego— Ciertamente eres alguien resistente...Lastima que morirás ahora.— Zackavith iba a chasquear sus dedos, pero cuando elevo su mano, Naruto inmediatamente se levantó con un cuchillo en su mano derecha, moviéndose con gran velocidad para acercarlo al cuello del demonio de clase alta, pero antes de que el cuchillo pudiera llegar, la mano de Naruto fue detenida por el propio Zackavith.

¿Qué…?— pregunto Naruto en shock.

¿Creíste que mis palabras eran mentiras?— pregunto Zackavith con una sonrisa en su rostro, apretando la muñeca de Naruto, causando que el **Nekoshou** soltara el cuchillo, que fue capturado por la mano derecha del demonio— Muere.— con esas palabras, el demonio de clase alta clavo el cuchillo en el estómago de Naruto, causando que el niño escupiera sangre.

¡Naruto!— grito Kuroka con desesperación, teniendo sus ojos bien abiertos mientras que los guardias hacían más fuerza para detenerla. Las lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de Kuroka al ver como Zackavith hundía profundamente el cuchillo, tanto que el mango toco el estómago de Naruto, traspasando su espalda por su pequeño cuerpo.

Agarrando el cuello de Naruto, Zackavith lo levanto sin esfuerzo, comenzando a caminar hacia la cascada. Con una sonrisa arrogante, Zackavith arrojo el cuerpo a la gran cascada, causando que Kuroka diera un último grito de desesperación y dolor.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Los ojos azules se abrieron con algo de pereza.

Ahhh...— un suspiro escapo de la boca del minino mientras que se estiraba— Nee-Sama fue afortunada por ser quien matara a ese idiota.— susurro lamiendo su pata y comenzando a peinar su pelaje.

¿Quién anda ahí?— pregunto una voz conocida por el rubio, causando que se tensara.

" _I-Imposible…"_ — pensó el gato amarillo con su cabello erizándose— _"¿C-Como es posible que ella este aquí?"_

¡Oh! ¡Kiiroi-Chan!— el gato amarillo intento huir, pero unos brazos lo atraparon. Los ojos del gato amarillo estaban bien abiertos, sintiendo un fuerte abrazo que le rompía los huesos— ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Te hemos echado de menos!

" _Olvidaba como era esto…"_ — pensó el gato gruñendo un poco de dolor.

¡Vamos a casa ahora! ¡Tendrás algo de rica leche y cenaras pescado con nosotros!— grito la mujer con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a caminar con el gato en sus brazos hacia su casa.

" _B-Bueno…Tal vez esto no sea tan malo"_ — pensó el gato tratando de relajarse.

Luego de un par de minutos de estar en los brazos de la mujer, el gato llego a una hogareña casa.

Naruto miraba la casa con nostalgia, recordando las veces que se adentró en esa casa, al igual que en la otra casa.

Cuando la mujer entro con el gato en sus brazos, camino hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontraba un hombre sentado en un sofá viendo televisión.

Cariño, tenemos un invitado.— dijo la mujer alegremente, causando que el hombre levantara la mirada con una sonrisa, sus ojos abriéndose al ver el gato amarillo.

Oh, Kiiroi.— dijo el hombre con cierto asombro, pero llevando una sonrisa en su rostro— Hace años que no lo veíamos…

Yo creía que el pequeño Kiiroi-Chan tuvo alguna clase de accidente.— dijo la mujer apretando el abrazo del gato, causando que este gimiera de dolor, mirando a los ojos del hombre y suplicando ayuda en silencio.

El hombre sintió compasión por el minino, por lo que trato de ayudarlo un poco.

¿No tienes que preparar la cena?— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, suspirando cuando su esposa soltó al gato para comenzar a caminar rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Tienes razón.— dijo la mujer mientras que abría el refrigerador para sacar una botella de leche, abriendo la alacena para sacar un tazón y dejándolo en el suelo, vertiendo el líquido blanco en el tazón— Ven, Kiiroi-Chan.

El gato miro la leche por unos segundos, solo para suspirar en silencio mientras que caminaba con fastidio hacia la leche, comenzando a beberla al momento de llegar.

No era que no le gustara la leche, la adoraba, pero ahora mismo estaba en una situación complicada.

La familia con quien estaba era una familia conocida por él. Eran viejos amigos que conoció cuando tenía diez años. La forma más sencilla de describir como conocía a la familia seria decir que ellos lo atraparon en medio de una broma especial que le estaba haciendo al encargado de la iglesia. Gracias a ello, término siendo la mascota especial de esa familia y otra más, y lo más importante, nunca pudo terminar su broma al sacerdote de la iglesia.

A Naruto no le agradaba ese sacerdote. Se parecía mucho al padre Maciel para su gusto. Por esa razón entro a la iglesia a escondidas para buscar a niños encadenados a la cama o esclavos sexuales. Lo que no sabía era que entrar a esa iglesia lo condenaría.

El día en que esos dos niños lo atraparon, se convirtió en su mascota, para su total vergüenza. Pero debía admitir que esos dos niños sabían cómo cuidarlo, dándole leche y pescado casi a diario. Algo que él no podía evitar aceptar.

Bebiendo la leche, el gato amarillo escucho como alguien entraba por la puerta, anunciando su llegada.

Por la puerta entro una adolescente castaño y de ojos marrones, teniendo un uniforme de la academia que llevaban los del club de investigación de lo oculto si el gato no se equivocaba.

Tou-San, Kaa-San, ya llegue.— dijo el adolescente entrando a la casa, sacándose sus zapatillas y entrando al salón principal.

Issei, mira a quien tenemos aquí.— señalo la madre del adolescente llamado Issei, causando que el castaño mirara hacia donde su madre señalaba, para ver a un gato amarillo bebiendo leche.

¡Kiiroi!— grito Issei con asombro, para sonreír mientras que se acercaba al gato para tratar de acariciarlo, pero antes de que llegara a tocar el lomo del minino, el pelaje amarillo se erizo y comenzó a gruñir levemente, haciendo que Issei se detenga con una sonrisa nerviosa— Aun me odias, ¿verdad?

" _No, no te odio. Solo orinare en tu cama mientras duermes…"_ — pensó el gato mientras que volvía a beber su leche.

No odiaba a Issei. Más bien era un resentimiento ligero por como él lo engaño la primera vez que se conocieron.

No era su culpa caer en ese truco tan barato. Saber la diferencia entre un niño y una niña pequeños era muy difícil si los mirabas desde lejos.

El gato aun tenía pesadillas por la forma en que Issei lo trato ese día tan traumático. Lloro en los brazos de su amiga hasta dormirse.

Solo digamos que acariciar a un gato sin que este te de su permiso se conoce como violación en el mundo minino.

El gato conocido como Uzumaki Naruto termino su leche y fue al sofá de la casa, donde se acostó para tratar de dormir un poco.

Mañana seria el día en que vería a Shirone y tal vez, si ella lo desea, quedarse un tiempo con ella.

No pudo verla antes porque se estuvo sometiendo a un gran régimen de entrenamiento por parte de su Sensei. Ese mono era un sádico, pero sabía cómo entrenar a los demás.

Fue gracias al entrenamiento con su Sensei que gano sus colas extra.

¡Kiiroi-Chan!— grito la mama de Issei mientras que colocaba pequeños trozos de pescado en un tazón— Ven a comer.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente al oler el delicioso aroma.

Debía admitirlo. La mama de Issei sabía cómo cocinar.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Esta es mi nueva historia, una que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza por mucho tiempo.

En esta historia, Naruto es un **Nekoshou** con poderes en el **Senjutsu** y **Youjutsu**. Fue amigo/hermano menor de Kuroka en su tiempo, teniendo a Koneko como una hermana, hasta que fue obligado a separarse de ellas por sus heridas.

Sé que algunos de ustedes seguramente dirán. "No existen los **Nekomata** o **Nekoshou** machos" Se dice que es muy baja la probabilidad de que nazca un **Nekomata** macho, no es nula. Naruto es esa probabilidad en esta historia.

Si quieren alguna pista de los poderes y habilidades que tendrá Naruto, les dejo unas cosas para pensar.

El **Senjutsu** de DxD puede hacer tanto crecer como marchitar la naturaleza, por lo tanto, un **Youkai** con mucho talento en el **Senjutsu** puede hacer crecer los diferentes elementos del BOSQUE como quiera.

El **Youjutsu** son las técnicas de los **Youkai** , la magia que ellos utilizan. Todas las características especiales de los **Youkai** , como por ejemplo, ESTAR EN TODOS LADOS AL MISMO TIEMPO, son producto del **Youjutsu**. Por lo tanto, el **Youjutsu** tiene mucho potencial.

El por qué Naruto conoce a la familia Hyoudou será revelado seguramente en uno o dos capítulos, cuando Naruto explique cómo sobrevivió a su presunta muerte.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes. ¿Quieren a Koneko en el Harem? ¿O la prefieren con Issei? A mí no me gustan las Lolis, pero todo sea para complacer al público.

¿Quieren que Naruto tenga un equipo? Con compañeros **Nekomata** o **Youkai**. Como Noihara Himari de Omamori Himari, Yoruichi de Bleach o incluso una Kunou mayor.

Voy a hacer un anuncio.

Las siguientes historias creo que las borrare, porque no encuentro la inspiración para escribirlas y no sé si continuar escribiendo algo que no me gusta.

Las historias serán:

 **El Leviatán**

 **Monstruo**

 **Loco Amor**

Si alguien quiere continuar estos tres proyectos, que lo diga. Porque yo no creo que pueda seguirlos. Tal vez en algún futuro, pero no ahora.


	2. Gato vs Noblezas

**Gato Salvaje**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¡ **Rasengan**!— grito Naruto impactando su Esfera Espiral en el estómago del ángel caído— Hablar Normal.

" _¿Por qué…pasa…esto…?"_ — pensó Naruto sin poder controlar su cuerpo— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 2: Gato vs Noblezas**

¡Ven aquí! ¡ **Kuso** **Neko**! ("Gato Maldito")— grito Issei persiguiendo a un gato amarillo por las escaleras de su casa.

El gato bajaba rápidamente, buscando a alguien en especial, que vio en el momento que llego a la cocina.

Issei.— dijo la señora Hyoudou viendo como su hijo perseguía a su amado Kiiroi-Chan— ¿Qué haces?

El gato apodado Kiiroi por la familia Hyoudou se escondió detrás de la mujer, justo detrás de su pierna, por donde asomaba su cabeza para ver como Issei gruñía, estando en su ropa de dormir, pero había algo extraño con su ropa, ya que la camiseta blanca que Issei utilizaba estaba mojada.

¡Ese gato…!— grito Issei señalando a Naruto con ira en sus ojos, temblando por la rabia en su cuerpo— ¡Ese gato se orino sobre mí!

Kiiroi-Chan… ¿eso es cierto?— pregunto la señora Hyoudou mirando hacia abajo, teniendo un rostro severo, que se derritió levemente en el momento que vio como el gato se acariciaba con su pierna.

" _No está funcionando"_ — pensó Naruto al ver como la mamá de Issei lo miraba con un rostro severo pero suave— _"Ajustemos la estrategia"_

La señora Hyoudou chillo cuando el gato la abrazo por su pie, restregando su mejilla contra su pierna y mirando hacia arriba, teniendo ojos ligeramente húmedos.

¡Kiiroi-Chan!— chillo la señora Hyoudou tomando al gato en brazos, comenzando a acariciarlo y mimarlo, causando que Naruto sonriera en su mente.

Issei miro incrédulo eso. Hace unos segundos su madre era severa, pero ahora prácticamente se restregaba contra ese maldito gato que lo orino mientras dormía.

Un gruñido de ira escapo de la boca de Issei al ver eso, recordando las veces que ese gato conocido como Kiiroi le hizo una travesura y se escapó porque su madre lo salvaba.

Issei, deja en paz al pobre Kiiroi-Chan.— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras que el gato jugaba con su cabello.

Issei se ahogó con su saliva al escuchar eso y cuando estaba por discutir con su madre para castigar a ese gato, la mujer volteo, teniendo al gato en sus brazos que asomo su cabeza por el hombro de la mamá de Issei.

Al momento de ver el rostro de Kiiroi, Issei lo sabía, ese gato se estaba riendo de él.

Ve, Kiiroi-Chan...— mientras que Issei seguía planeando planes de venganza contra el gato amarillo, su madre llevaba al gato al jardín, donde lo dejo suavemente en el suelo— Pasea un poco, pero recuerda venir para el desayuno.

Lamiendo su pata y peinando su pelaje, Naruto dejo de fingir ser un gato normal en el momento que la puerta se cerró.

Te degradaron a una simple mascota…que patético.— dijo una voz que Naruto conocía muy bien.

Oye, ellos creen que soy la mascota, yo solo vivo en su casa.— respondió Naruto mientras que comenzaba a caminar para acostarse en el suelo y cerrar sus ojos.

Por como esa mujer te trata…eres su mascota en todo sentido.— Naruto abrió un ojo, mirando hacia un punto en específico de un árbol.

No metas a Hyoudou-Kaa-San en esto.— suspiro Naruto con fastidio, escuchando una risa de respuesta.

¿Entonces tu hermana pequeña está aquí?— pregunto la voz con curiosidad.

Shiro-Chan está en la academia…en unos minutos iré a verla.— dijo Naruto con calma, escuchando una afirmación de parte de la voz— ¿Dónde están ellas?

¿Ellas?— pregunto la voz confundida, para luego abrir sus ojos con entendimiento— Oh…Las convencí de que buscaran alojamiento mientras nos quedamos en Kuoh.

Ya veo.— Naruto asistió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente— ¿Fue difícil?

Si, lo fue.— dijo la voz con un suspiro cansado, trayendo otra sonrisa al rostro de Naruto— Una no quería separarse de su Joven Amo. La otra no quería alejarse de su alumno...

Esas dos no saben cuándo rendirse.— Naruto negó con la cabeza, divertido por las palabras de la voz.

Debo irme. La mujer está por salir.— dijo la voz mientras que las hojas de los arboles comenzaban a moverse.

Tienes razón.— dijo Naruto abriendo sus ojos y mirando hacia el árbol— Hyoudou-Kaa-San no quiere recolectores de basura en su casa.

Ve a beber tu leche, gatito.— dijo la voz con un toque de irritación.

¡Kiiroi-Chan!— la puerta fue abierta y la señora Hyoudou miro hacia delante, viendo como su pequeño Kiiroi-Chan estaba sentado en medio de su jardín, viendo un árbol donde unas hojas caían al suelo— Tengo algo de leche para ti.

Con un último asentimiento, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la señora Hyoudou, entrando para saborear la dulce bebida de los dioses gatunos conocida como leche.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto estaba sobre un árbol, con sus ojos posados en alguien en específico.

Shirone, o Toujou Koneko por lo que había escuchado, estaba en medio de una clase y ahora mismo él la estaba acosando.

Ella no podía sentirlo porque estaba enmascarando su presencia con **Senjutsu** , por lo que ahora mismo era completamente invisible para todos. Excepto para los alumnos que salían al patio, porque para ellos, él era un simple gato que estaba en un árbol.

Ese fue el caso de un alumno en especial, uno que tenía sed de venganza.

Yuuto Kiba estaba de pie en medio del patio, viendo a su enemigo mortal con seriedad pura en sus ojos. Cuando sus compañeros se fueron, Yuuto decidió que era hora de ajustar cuentas.

No sabes cuánto he esperado esto.— dijo Yuuto Kiba, apareciendo detrás del gato, que siguió observando a Shirone mientras que balanceaba su cola de izquierda a derecha.

No sabes cuánto te he esperado.— dijo Naruto sin mirar hacia atrás, causando que Kiba levantara su pie para dar el primer paso, pero Naruto lo detuvo— Yo que tu no me movería.— Naruto se levantó, estirándose y volteando para mirar a Yuuto.

Mirando hacia el gato, Kiba lo noto.

Un hilo invisible estaba al lado de Naruto, un hilo que podía ser cortado con el simple roce de las afiladas uñas de un gato.

Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, ¿Entendiste? De lo contrario, tu orgullo quedara más manchado de lo que ya está.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, moviendo su pata izquierda hacia el hilo y alargando sus uñas, acercándolas al hilo, causando que Kiba mirara con miedo esa escena.

…Está bien.— gruño Kiba con enojo.

Llévame con la pelirroja…es tu Rey, ¿verdad?— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Kiba asistiera con la cabeza apretando sus dientes.

Como sé que no le harás nada a **Buchou**.— dijo Yuuto con seriedad palpable en su voz, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza.

No le hare nada. Después de todo, ella cuido de Shiro-Chan cuando yo no pude.— Naruto tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro al decir eso, causando que Kiba lo mirara genuinamente sorprendido— Ahora, llévame con ella.

Kiba bajo del árbol y espero a que el gato lo siguiera, pero noto con curiosidad como Naruto aún permanecía sobre la rama del árbol.

¿Qué haces?— pregunto Kiba con confusión, notando como Naruto lo miraba con sus ojos repletos de malas intenciones.

Jejeje…La verdad, hay algo que debes hacer.— dijo Naruto peinando su pelaje, solo para dejar de hacerlo y ver a Kiba con una sonrisa.

…

¿Qué dices, Yuuto?— Rias se sentía confundida y algo asombrada.

Estoy llevando al hermano de Koneko-Chan al club.— esas palabras fueron dichas prácticamente en un gruñido.

Ahora mismo, Rias y su reina junto a Souna y Tsubaki estaban en la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto, ambas jugando al ajedrez mientras que eran observadas por sus reinas.

Pero Rias se detuvo cuando recibió una llamada de su caballero, escuchando que el traería al famoso hermano de Koneko.

E-Está bien, Yuuto...— dijo Rias asistiendo con la cabeza, viendo como Souna y Tsubaki la miraban con asombro en sus ojos— Nosotras los esperaremos.

Cortando el enlace mágico, Rias noto como Souna y Tsubaki no dejaban de mirarla con asombro.

¿Hermano de Koneko?— pregunto Souna con shock— Rias…Lo que tu Caballero dijo… ¿Es cierto?

Si...aparentemente, hay otro **Nekoshou** sobreviviente.— dijo Rias con seriedad, viendo atentamente como Souna y Tsubaki no dejaban de mirarla— Koneko nos ha contado su historia juntos…mientras que no son hermanos, para Koneko si lo son.

Ya veo.— Souna asistió con la cabeza— ¿Y dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

Koneko no lo sabe…ella creyó que estaba muerto.— dijo Rias con algo de empatía por la situación de Koneko.

¿Se puede confiar en él?— pregunto Souna con seriedad.

No lo sé, Souna.— Rias se levantó para dirigirse a su escritorio, sentándose para cruzar sus brazos bajo sus senos— Ahora mismo, el hermano de Koneko, o Naruto Uzumaki, es todo un misterio.

¿Sabes cuál es su fuerza?— pregunto Souna cruzándose de brazos al igual que su amiga.

Por lo que ahora sabemos, Naruto Uzumaki es un usuario de **Senjutsu** …tal vez al nivel de Kuroka.— los ojos de Souna se abrieron un poco— No sabemos nada más que eso.

Ya veo.— Souna cerro sus ojos.

Esta situación podría ser o no buena o mala.

La sociedad demonio solo tenía conocimiento de que existían dos **Nekoshou** sobrevivientes a la masacre de hace años. Que haya un tercero cambiaba toda la ecuación de los líderes de los pilares sobrevivientes.

Esta situación podría ser buena porque alguien, ella o Rias por ejemplo, podrían reencarnar a ese **Nekoshou** como uno de sus demonios. Si pasaba eso, ese **Nekoshou** lograba conseguir la protección de un clan de demonios y reencontrarse con su hermana adoptiva.

Pero también la situación podría ser mala para el **Nekoshou** macho.

La sociedad demonio podría exigir su muerte para que no vuelva a repetirse la historia de Zackavith Naberius. Un demonio asesinado por su propio sirviente.

Rias y Souna junto a sus reinas escucharon como la puerta fue abierta, y al voltear su mirada, Rias sonrió con sus ojos cerrados.

Bienvenido, Yuu…— Rias abrió sus ojos, para que una gota de sudor llegara a su nuca.

Lo que estaba viendo era sencillamente memorable.

Yuuto tenía una vena en su frente mientras que una sonrisa temblorosa se esparcía por su rostro.

Algunas mujeres nunca esperarían ver a su amado príncipe en ese estado de rabia y furia contenida, pero ahora mismo, Rias y Akeno sabían la razón del enojo de Yuuto. Esa razón se encontraba ahora mismo en los brazos de Kiba.

El gato amarillo del cual ellas tanto habían escuchado ahora mismo se encontraba en el brazo de Kiba, siendo acariciado por la mano del caballero.

Vamos… ¿Por qué te detienes?— pregunto Naruto abriendo un ojo para mirar hacia arriba, viendo la sonrisa temblorosa en el rostro de Yuuto— Sabes…Algunas personas se sienten felices cuando les dejo acariciarme…siéntete afortunada.

La vena en la frente de Kiba aumento al momento de escuchar esas palabras por parte del gato.

Primero que nada estaba enojado porque este gato prácticamente lo obligo a cargarlo mientras que se dirigían al club de su Rey. Era un gato perezoso y no acepto un no como respuesta.

Por esa razón, Yuuto con mucha resistencia y enojo de por medio, acepto levantar al gato. Lo que no iba a hacer era acariciarlo.

Pero el gato volvió a amenazarlo, diciéndole que si no lo acariciaba, prácticamente le haría la vida imposible.

Pero eso no era lo que más le irritaba.

Lo que lo irritaba hasta la medula era que ese gato le hablaba como si fuera una mujer.

Soy hombre.— Kiba gruño mientras que se detenía en sus caricias.

Naruto permaneció con sus ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente y teniendo su pelaje en estado normal, fue así hasta que escucho las palabras de Kiba. Milisegundos después de escuchar esas palabras, el pelaje de Naruto se erizo.

El gato abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando los rostros de los demonios frente a sus ojos, para mirar hacia arriba, viendo la sonrisa enojada en el rostro de Yuuto.

¡N-Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!— un gran quejido de gato escapo de la boca de Naruto, provocando que Kiba cerrara levemente los ojos en dolor, pero tuvo que abrirlos ampliamente cuando vio como un par de garras se dirigían a su rostro.

¡Hijo de…!— grito Kiba cuando el gato comenzó a rasguñarlo en el rostro, tomando al gato por su cuerpo para tratar de alejarlo, solo para que el gato se escapara de su agarre y continuara rasguñándolo, causando que Kiba cayera al suelo con Naruto arañando su cara— ¡Aléjate! ¡Hijo de tu puta…!— Yuuto trato de alejar al gato, gritando mientras que atrapaba al minino en sus manos para alejarlo, pero aun así, el gato lograba escaparse para seguir rasguñando el rostro de su víctima.

¡Cállate! ¡Violador!— grito Naruto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, arañando el rostro de Kiba y sin ser consciente de los ojos incrédulos de todos en la habitación.

Cuando Rias y Akeno estaban a punto de ayudar a Kiba, alguien hablo, causando que Naruto se detuviera en su ataque feroz.

¿Qué está pasando aquí?— era una voz estoica y fría, una que Naruto conocía muy bien.

¡Shiro-Chan!— grito Naruto saltando del rostro de Kiba para saltar hacia el pecho de Koneko, causando que la niña lo atrapara en un pequeño abrazo— ¡Fu-Fue horrible…!— dijo entre sollozos y quejidos— ¡Ese…! ¡Ese violador…!— gimoteo el gato mientras que todos lo miraban incrédulos— ¡Ese violador puso sus manos de mujer sobre mí! ¡USO SU CUERPO DE MUJER PARA APROVECHARSE DE MI!— esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con un atronador grito que termino en un llanto.

Yuuto- **Senpai**...— dijo Koneko en un tono severo, mirando a Kiba que estaba acostado en el suelo, mirando a Naruto y Koneko con incredulidad pura en sus ojos— Que desagradable…

Yuuto tenía todo el rostro repleto de arañazos con un poco de sangre bajando por su cara, estando en el suelo con un rostro de pura incredulidad, al igual que su Rey y Reina.

Dirigiéndose a uno de los sofás de la habitación, Koneko se sentó con Naruto en su regazo, comenzando a acariciarlo, calmándolo y haciendo que comenzara a ronronear.

Maldito gato...— susurro Kiba levantándose con dificultad, notando como Akeno caminaba hacia el para aplicarle algo de magia curativa a su rostro, curando los arañazos.

Entonces…Naruto.— dijo Rias luego de unos segundos de silencio, notando como el gato parecía calmado en los brazos de Koneko— ¿Qué te trae a Kuoh?

Ver a Shiro-Chan, por supuesto.— dijo Naruto abriendo un ojo para ver a Rias.

Ya veo...— dijo Rias algo dudosa.

¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?— la voz de Koneko no poseía emociones, pero todos pudieron detectar el atisbo de tristeza en ella.

Escuchar eso fue algo que no le gusto a Naruto, demostrándolo cuando su rostro gano tristeza mientras que se levantaba del regazo de Koneko, saltando para subirse al escritorio de Rias, mirando a Koneko a los ojos y mostrando sus tristes ojos azules.

…Entrenando...— dijo Naruto entre dientes.

¿Entrenando?— repitió Koneko bajando la mirada— Entrenar… ¿es más importante que yo?

Una explosión de humo ocurrió luego de esas palabras, y lo siguiente que paso sería grabado en las mentes de las mujeres presentes por mucho tiempo.

Koneko abrió los ojos cuando fue tomada en un fuerte abrazo, teniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la persona que la estaba abrazando.

Viendo algo de cabello rubio, Koneko solo cerró los ojos y exhalo un suspiro.

Ahora mismo, Naruto la estaba abrazando. Por lo que se permitiría disfrutarlo antes de golpearlo por tardar tanto.

Los ojos de las mujeres estaban clavados en un lugar. El trasero de Naruto, por donde un par de colas se balanceaban.

Seis colas amarillas se balanceaban en la espalda de Naruto.

Rias y Souna estaban ciertamente asombradas.

Nunca espero que Naruto Uzumaki tuviera más de dos colas. Eso fue algo que espero Souna.

Rias nunca espero que Naruto Uzumaki fuera tan atractivo para ser un **Nekoshou**.

Por lo que Rias sabía, Naruto Uzumaki debía ser un año mayor que Koneko, entonces tendría dieciséis años.

Para tener dieciséis años, Naruto Uzumaki era un joven alto, de 1.82 por lo que Rias podía deducir. Con cabello rubio dorado algo largo que enmarcaba su rostro y un par de orejas de gato en su cabeza. Algo que la impresionaba era que su cuerpo era muy musculoso. No al nivel de Sairaorg Bael, su primo, pero si para ser muy atractivo a sus ojos. Su piel tenía un bronceado natural por lo que Rias podía ver, un particular color canela.

Y lo más importante de todo. Estaba desnudo.

Ese dato no parecía importarle a Koneko, porque ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Naruto.

Ambos siguieron abrazados por varios minutos, los suficientes para que Rias, Souna y Tsubaki les pareciera algo incómodo por tener un joven desnudo en la misma habitación. A Akeno no parecía importarle eso, ella solo tenía sus ojos cerrados y su misma sonrisa amable.

Cuando Naruto se separó de Koneko, sonrió mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña.

Tu eres más importante que el entrenamiento, Shiro-Chan.— dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, acariciando la mejilla de Koneko mientras que era observado por todos.

Entonces… ¿Entonces porque tardaste tanto…?— pregunto Koneko en un susurro doloroso— Todos estos años…pensé que estabas muerto…Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver…Pensé que me habías abandonado, igual que Nee-Sama...

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirando tristemente como Koneko no sabía la verdad.

Nee-Sama nunca nos abandonó…Nee-Sama nunca haría algo para perjudicarnos.— dijo Naruto con ternura, causando que Koneko frunciera el ceño.

…Mientes...— susurro Koneko con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos— ¡Mientes!

No miento.— dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Koneko golpeo la mano de Naruto, causando que el gato amarillo frunciera el ceño.

Ella me abandono...— susurro Koneko mientras que Naruto volvía a tratar de colocar su mano en su mejilla, pero en lugar de golpear su mano, Koneko golpeo su estómago.

Naruto salió despedido hacia atrás, arrastrando sus pies por el suelo y deteniéndose con un gruñido.

¿Cómo lo sabes…?— pregunto Naruto con una ceja alzada— ¿Cómo sabes que Nee-Sama no hizo eso para protegerte?

¡Nee-Sama me abandono! ¡Asesino a su maestro ebria de poder! ¡Y me dejo sola para que me asesinaran!— grito Koneko saltando hacia Naruto, tratando de golpearlo en el rostro pero antes de que pudiera llegar, Naruto atrapo el puño de Koneko.

Nee-Sama hizo eso para protegerte.— dijo Naruto con seriedad pura en su voz— Asesino a Zackavith porque ese demonio quería experimentar contigo.

Los ojos de los demonios presentes estaban bien abiertos, sin poder creer que Naruto Uzumaki este defendiendo a la criminal Kuroka.

¡¿Entonces porque me abandono?!— grito Koneko con dolor.

¡¿Qué querías que Nee-Sama hiciera?!— pregunto Naruto tomando por los hombros de Koneko— ¡¿Acaso querías que Nee-Sama te llevara con ella para someterte a una vida de peligros?! ¡Huyendo de los demonios! ¡Sin poder dormir! ¡Sin poder vivir! ¡Una vida peor que la que teníamos antes!

Koneko permaneció en silencio luego de escuchar esas palabras, solo para apoyar su frente en el pecho de Naruto y comenzar a llorar en silencio.

Viendo eso, Naruto solo acaricio el cabello de Shirone, permaneciendo en silencio mientras que la niña lloraba.

La familia Gremory y Sitri miraron esa escena un poco incomodos.

Ver a un joven desnudo abrazando a una niña ambos sentados en el sofá era una escena algo extraña. Si el hombre hubiera estado vestido habrían calificado la escena como tierna, pero estaba desnudo.

Cuando la niña dejo de llorar, Naruto acaricio sus mejillas, haciendo que Shirone mirara hacia arriba.

¿Por qué…?— Naruto sonrió, listo para responder a otra pregunta— ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto desapareció y mirando hacia abajo, noto que las palabras de Koneko eran ciertas.

Estaba desnudo frente a cinco mujeres hermosas y un hombre afeminado.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras que saltaba sobre el sofá y se escondía detrás de este, mirando a las mujeres presentes en la habitación y al hombre afeminado.

Por lo que podía ver, la pelirroja y las dos mujeres con lentes estaban avergonzadas, excepto la mujer con el listón naranja. Ella solo sonreía con sus ojos cerrados, teniendo una falsa sonrisa amable.

Era falsa porque Naruto podía ver la falsedad detrás de esa sonrisa.

¿¡U-Ustedes lo sabían todo este tiempo!?— grito Naruto indignado y avergonzada.

 **Hai**...— contesto alegremente Akeno, causando que Naruto la viera con vergüenza e indignación.

¡¿Por qué no dijeron nada?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito, para luego estrechar sus ojos y señalar a las mujeres presentes con un dedo acusador— No será que ustedes son como ese violador...— luego de esas palabras, Naruto señalo a Kiba, que gruño un poco por esas palabras.

¿Violador…?— pregunto Yuuto algo confundido.

…Tú me violaste...— dijo Naruto estremeciéndose y abrazándose a sí mismo— Fue horrible…tus suaves y asquerosas manos sobre mi pelaje...— susurro al borde de las lágrimas— Tus-Tus asquerosas manos de mujer sobre mi...

Oye, tú me obligaste...— dijo Kiba limpiándose con un pañuelo la sangre del rostro.

Si hubiera sabido que eras hombre, jamás lo habría hecho...— dijo Naruto estremeciéndose de nuevo— Esto es tu culpa por ser un hombre tan afeminado.

Cuando Yuuto iba a expresar su desacuerdo con eso, Souna decidió hablar.

¿Naruto Uzumaki...?— dijo Souna con calma en su voz, causando que Naruto dejara de señalar a Kiba con dedo acusador para verla a ella— Quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza, pero luego noto como Akeno apareció a su lado con su clásica sonrisa y una toalla en sus manos.

Gra-Gracias...— dijo Naruto algo avergonzado mientras que se levantaba para tomar la toalla.

No hay de que, Naruto-Kun.— dijo Akeno alegremente, causando que Naruto alzara una ceja a la vez que se ponía la toalla en la cintura.

… ¿Claro?— dijo Naruto confundido.

¿Cuánta es tu fuerza?— pregunto Souna claramente, causando que las colas de Naruto se alzaran formando signos de interrogación.

… ¿Qué?— pregunto con sus colas haciendo el signo mientras que inclinaba un poco la cabeza.

¿Qué tan fuerte eres?— Souna repitió su pregunta con diferentes palabras, haciendo que las colas de Naruto se movieran, mostrándole que aún no entendía a lo que se refería— Es la primera vez que veo un **Nekomata** con más de dos colas…Si tú tienes más de dos, debe significar que eres significativamente más fuerte que un **Nekomata** normal.

Bueno…hay algo de razón en esas palabras...— dijo Naruto alzando un dedo, teniendo una mirada de pensamiento en su rostro— Soy muy fuerte, creo.

Tienes talento en **Senjutsu** , ¿verdad?— dijo Souna con una sonrisa.

Según el **Saru** - **Jiji** ("Viejo Mono")…yo podría estar en sus términos de **Ultimate Class** o un Rey Demonio…tal vez más…eso sin contar lo demás.— contesto Naruto algo dudoso, sin notar como los ojos de algunos en la habitación se abrían con esas palabras.

¿ **Saru** - **Jiji**?— repitió Koneko/Shirone confundida.

Ah, Sun Wukong.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

¡¿Entrenaste **Senjutsu** con Sun Wukong?!— pregunto Rias casi en shock.

…Si...— dijo Naruto algo dudoso, sin entender porque Rias y Souna lo miraban con una mirada extraña.

Para Rias y Souna, esta era una oportunidad única.

Para Rias era una oportunidad porque Naruto podría ayudarla con su problema de contrato de matrimonio. Para Souna también era una oportunidad porque ese gato podría ayudarla con su sueño.

A ambas les faltaban piezas en sus noblezas y ciertamente podrían brindarle protección a Naruto Uzumaki.

He recordado que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.— dijo Rias con una sonrisa, levantándose al igual que Souna, causando que ambas se miraran con rayos chocando de sus ojos— Mi nombre es Rias Gremory.

Mi nombre es Souna Sitri.— se presentó Souna con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Rias.

Ambas se acercaron a Naruto, poniéndose de pie a los lados de Naruto, causando que el niño gato retrocediera un poco ante esas miradas.

S-Si…ya lo sé.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, causando que Rias y Souna lo miraran curiosas— Lo sé porque ambas se parecen a sus hermano y hermana mayores.

¿Conoces a nuestros hermanos?— pregunto Souna algo asombrada.

No los conozco formalmente...— dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca— Conozco a que el hermano de Rias es el Lucifer del inframundo y...— Naruto susurro unas palabras inaudibles.

¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto Rias confundida por no escuchar.

Yo...— Naruto tenía una mirada avergonzada en su rostro mientras que tocaba las puntas de sus dedos índices, mirando tímidamente a Souna— A-A veces…veo a Levia-Tan...

¿Levia-Tan?— Souna miro confundida a Naruto, abriendo sus ojos al reconocer eso— El programa de Onee-Sama.

¡Sí!— grito Naruto con una sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro, causando que Souna viera por un segundo la silueta de su hermana en Naruto.

V-Vaya...— dijo Souna con una gota en su nuca.

Te pareces un poco a Levia-Tan...— dijo Naruto caminando y dando vueltas alrededor de Souna, haciendo que la niña se revolviera algo incomoda, más cuando sintió que el gato olía su cabello.

T-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.— dijo Souna con dificultad cuando el gato dejo de moverse a su alrededor— ¿Te unirías a mi nobleza?

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de contestar, Rias decidió dejar de lado el silencio.

Naruto...— dijo Rias algo avergonzada por interrumpir a Souna, pero ella no podía evitar esto, necesitaba al **Nekoshou** para ganar su libertad— ¿Te unirías a la mía?

Naruto miraba entre Rias y Souna, confundido y ciertamente dudoso de que decir.

Tengo una idea mejor...— dijo Naruto alzando un dedo, teniendo una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro y obteniendo la atención de Rias y Souna— Ustedes me quieren en sus noblezas, ¿Verdad?— ambas asistieron con la cabeza, por lo que Naruto continuo—¿Por qué no tengo una pelea con sus noblezas? Si yo gano, me quedo aquí, sin vigilancia, sin preguntas ni nada, sin que ustedes le cuenten a sus hermanos mayores, ¿Entendieron? Si yo pierdo contra una de sus noblezas, me convertiré su demonio sin chistear.

Entonces…vamos a tener una pelea para ver con quien te quedaras.— dijo Rias con su dedo en su barbilla.

¡Sí!— los ojos todos se posaron en Kiba, que dio un grito con una espada en alto, mirando con ansias a Naruto. Cuando el caballero noto que todos lo estaban mirando, tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado porque un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió su rostro— Lo siento...— el caballero inclino la cabeza apenado.

La pelea será en un lugar a solas…sino la otra nobleza podrá ver mis habilidades.— dijo Naruto con un asentimiento, causando que las dos demonios de clase alta asistieran.

De acuerdo… ¿Quién va primero?— pregunto Rias con curiosidad.

La hermanita pequeña de Levia-Tan...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, causando que inconscientemente Souna y Tsubaki se estremecieran.

Naruto ya le quito el orgullo y honor a la nobleza de Rias, ahora era el turno de la nobleza de Souna.

 **Tiempo después**

Rias estaba algo nerviosa.

Por las cosas que escucho, el combate entre los Sitri y Naruto ya había terminado.

Mirando a sus lados, Rias noto como Kiba afilaba su espada.

El caballero tenía una mirada ansiosa poco común en él. Rias sabía que aún tenía sed de venganza por como Naruto le quito el honor y orgullo con sus bromas.

Mirando a su otro lado, Rias vio como Akeno estaba de pie, ya equipada con su traje de sacerdotisa Miko.

El oponente contra quien lucharían era un experto en **Senjutsu** , alguien que fue entrenado por Sun Wukong. Por lo tanto, tendrían que ir con todo y sin esconder sus mejores cartas.

Mirando frente de ella, Rias noto como Koneko estaba de pie, mirando el bosque donde Souna y su nobleza estaban luchando con Naruto.

Koneko ya llevaba sus guantes en sus manos, ya estaba preparada para el combate.

Comenzando a caminar, Rias se dirigió hacia Shirone.

Koneko...— dijo Rias al llegar detrás de la **Nekoshou**.

¿ **Hai** , **Buchou** …?— Koneko volteo para ver a su Presidenta, teniendo su rostro de calma habitual.

¿Cómo estás?— pregunto Rias con cierto cuidado.

Yo estoy bien.— dijo Koneko estoica, sin preocuparse por la situación actual.

¿Estas segura…?— Rias volvió a preguntar con algo de preocupación— Ahora mismo tendrás que luchar contra tu hermano…

Yo luchare contra él...— dijo Koneko apretando un poco sus puños— Y ganaremos.

Shirone quería asegurarse de que su hermano no vuelva a apartarse de su lado. Lo perdió durante años, y ahora no iba a volver a perderlo. Esta era una situación de ganar o ganar para ella.

Si ganaban, Naruto se volvía un demonio de los Gremory, lo que significaba que ambos estarían juntos otra vez. Pero si perdían, Naruto dijo que se quedaría en Kuoh, sin preguntas ni vigilancia, sin que los Reyes de las noblezas les dijeren a sus hermanos mayores de su presencia.

Pero aun así, si perdían, ella y Naruto volverían a estar juntos. Solo que si ganaban, estarían juntos para siempre ya que Naruto juro ser un demonio de los Gremory.

Por esa razón ella tenía razones para estar determinada.

Todos los demonios del clan Gremory escucharon una explosión, seguidos de grandes risas y gritos de sufrimiento.

Siento lastima por esas pobres almas desamparadas...— dijo Kiba con la mirada baja, sintiendo compasión por los demonios Sitri.

Yuuto sentía lastima por los pobres diablos del clan Sitri. De hecho, sentía pena por cualquier pobre diablo que cayera bajo las manos de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero él ya no sería uno de esos pobres diablos. Ya sabía cómo pensaba Naruto Uzumaki. Sintió en carne propia lo terroríficas que podían ser sus bromas. Por esa razón él tendría su venganza. No caería en sus trucos baratos otra vez.

Kiba se levantó rápidamente, para ver con ojos plagados de pena y lastima a los demonios del clan Sitri.

Pintura naranja en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, un olor nauseabundo que le daban ganas de vomitar, algunas cortadas en sus rostros y cuerpo.

¡Jajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja!— la risa psicópata de un gato se escuchó en la zona, y Kiba noto como Naruto caminaba en su forma gatuna al lado de Souna, que estaba en iguales condiciones que su nobleza— Ahh...— un suspiro satisfecho escapo de la boca del minino— Bien… ¿La nobleza Gremory ya está lista?

¿No necesitas un descanso?— pregunto Rias algo asombrada.

¿Qué? Claro que no...— dijo Naruto peinando su pelaje, para terminar y mirar a la nobleza Gremory con malas intenciones en sus ojos— Esto solo fue un calentamiento…un simple juego…ahora empieza lo bueno… ¡Jajajajajaja!

Con esa risa psicópata, una explosión de humo cubrió a Naruto, y cuando el humo se esfumo, todos vieron como Naruto ahora si traía ropa.

La ropa de Naruto consistía en una camisa Kimono naranja con negro en la zona de los hombros, teniendo también negro en los bordes con un interior blanco. El Kimono estaba algo abierto en la zona del pecho, mostrando al mundo sus músculos. En sus pies usaba unos pantalones negros largos con unas extrañas sandalias en sus pies. La camisa Kimono tenía una abertura en su espalda, haciendo que las seis colas pudieran ser visibles. ("El tipo de ropa que llevaría Mitsuki de Boruto, pero siendo un Kimono naranja de Naruto el que usa en el Ending 6, siendo como la camisa Kimono de Mitsuki en lugar del Kimono completo")

Al menos ahora lleva ropa...— susurro Rias agradecida por eso.

 **Ara Ara** , **Buchou** , ¿antes no le parecía buena la vista?— pregunto Akeno con su frase característica, causando que Rias se sonroje levemente.

Se sonrojo porque esas palabras eran en cierta manera verdad. A ella le gusto la vista de Naruto desnudo.

¡Bien!— dijo Naruto chocando sus palmas, comenzando a sobarlas mientras que sus orejas de gato formaban curiosamente un par de cuernos— ¡Vamos a la masacre…digo, al combate! ¡Si!

Los miembros del clan Sitri solo se acostaron en el suelo, exhaustos y sin energías para ver como los Gremory iban a ser humillados por el mismo gato que los humillo a ellos.

Con esas palabras, los Gremory siguieron al gato al interior del bosque, por donde caminaron por un tiempo hasta llegar a un gran claro.

Ahí, Naruto se detuvo, mirando por sobre su hombro a los Gremory.

Bien, bien, bien...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, teniendo sus manos en su cintura y sonriendo— Quiero decirles que esto será un combate real…no será un juego…no habrá bromas, ni trampas, ni nada…

¿Entonces porque no tomaste en serio a Souna y su nobleza?— pregunto Rias inclinando un poco la cabeza, causando que Naruto le sonriera mientras que alzaba un dedo.

Fácil…porque pase lo que pase, ninguna de las dos noblezas puede contra mi.— dijo Naruto bajando su dedo y cruzándose de brazos, teniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Ara Ara** … ¿eso no es algo arrogante?— Akeno sonrió levemente, soltando una risita sádica cuando los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron en ella.

No es arrogancia…es el futuro.— Naruto negó con la cabeza, teniendo una sonrisa presumida en su rostro— Siéntanse libres de atacar cuando deseen…así veremos si mi predicción es cierta o no. Aunque les doy un consejo gratis.— la sonrisa presumida se esfumo, ahora solo había seriedad en sus ojos— Vengan con la intención de matar…de lo contrario, los muertos serán ustedes.

Fufufu...— alas de murciélago aparecieron en la espalda de Akeno, de igual manera que Rias.

Kiba elevo su mano armada con su espada, mirando a Naruto con seriedad en su rostro.

Koneko ajusto sus guantes, mirando a su hermano adoptivo con determinación en sus ojos.

Naruto solo movió su mano derecha, haciendo la seña de que se vinieran hacia él.

Con esa seña, Rias y Akeno despegaron del suelo, moviéndose por los aires y comenzando a cargar magia.

Yuuto y Koneko se movieron, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto, que los miraba con una sonrisa.

Cuando los dos demonios llegaron frente a Naruto, este cerró los ojos y espero pacientemente.

Koneko salto, dirigiendo su puño hacia el rostro mientras que Yuuto movió su mano, enviando su espada al estómago.

Cuando la espada estaba a punto de llegar, la mano de Naruto la atrapo por el filo, y antes de que el puño de Shirone pudiera impactar, Naruto lo atrapo sin moverse ni nada.

Los ojos de los presentes estaban bien abiertos.

Antes habían visto a Naruto detener el puño de Koneko, pero ahora detuvo la espada de Kiba al mismo tiempo, todo con sus ojos cerrados.

Con eso, Naruto apretó la espada de Kiba, rompiéndola y soltando el puño de Koneko, Naruto pateo el estómago del Caballero, causando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás, volando y chocando contra un árbol, agrietándolo y casi rompiéndolo.

Viendo eso, Koneko dirigió su puño derecho a Naruto, solo para que este retrocediera esquivando el puño, para que Shirone volviera a tratar de enviar su puño hacia su hermano adoptivo, pero este seguía retrocediendo y esquivando sus puños, hasta que choco su espalda contra un árbol, saltando para que el puño de Koneko chocara contra el árbol, partiéndolo en dos.

Estando en pleno aire, Naruto escucho un grito provenir por parte de Yuuto.

¡ **Sword Birth**!— con esas palabras, Kiba clavo su espada en el suelo, causando que el suelo debajo de Naruto y metros alrededor se llenara de filosas espadas.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, un aura blanca cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto a la vez que caía hacia las filosas espadas.

Los ojos de Koneko y Kiba estaban enfocados en como Naruto caía hacia el suelo cubierto de espadas, todo mientras que Akeno y Rias seguían en lo suyo.

Con su puño bajando, Naruto soltó un gran grito al momento de tocar con su puño una espada, solo para romperla y seguir hacia abajo, hasta tocar el suelo con su puño.

Cuando la mano de Naruto toco suelo, se generó un haz de destrucción, un mini terremoto que sacudió la tierra y que destruyo todo a su alrededor, levantando grandes cantidades de roca, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Los ojos de todos, incluso de los Sitri a la distancia, estaban bien abiertos.

Los Sitri porque sintieron el temblor y vieron la nube de polvo levantarse, los Gremory porque vieron el haz de destrucción en persona.

Rias y Akeno se preguntaron cómo era posible tener ese nivel de fuerza en vida, solo para recordar que Naruto era un usuario de **Senjutsu**.

El **Senjutsu** era capaz de aumentar la fuerza de una persona a varios niveles. Desconocidos para ellos porque no sabían nada de **Senjutsu** , pero por lo que Rias y Akeno vieron, el nivel de fuerza del **Senjutsu** era simplemente absurdo.

Lo que no sabían era que Naruto no uso **Senjutsu**.

Cuando la nube de polvo se esfumo, Naruto, sin su aura blanca miro a su alrededor, notando como Koneko y Kiba no estaban en ningún lado. Pero algunos demonios notaron un cambio en el rubio y ese cambio era que ahora sus ojos eran de diferente color, siendo el ojo izquierdo color verde y el derecho amarillo.

Mirando hacia arriba, Naruto noto como Akeno y Rias tenían en sus manos una gran esfera roja negra con rayos amarillos a su alrededor. La esfera era más grande que las dos hermosas mujeres y ambas tenían sus manos en alto, manteniéndola en el aire.

Bajando sus manos, la gran esfera del Poder de la Destrucción y electricidad viajo hacia Naruto y el **Nekoshou** solo sonrió levemente mientras que el suelo a su alrededor se rompía.

En un instante, una explosión roja y amarilla sacudió la tierra, causando que los demonios en tierra, siendo Kiba y Koneko, tuvieran que retroceder un poco para evitar ser consumidos por la explosión.

Cuando la explosión ceso, se mostró algo que causo que los ojos de todos se abrieran en asombro y confusión.

Una gran estructura de madera estaba en el suelo, siendo una estructura con la vaga apariencia del rostro de un tigre.

Todo alrededor de la estructura de madera estaba destruido, pero la madera no tenía ni un rasguño.

El rostro del tigre se dividió por la mitad, mostrando como Naruto estaba en medio de la estructura con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

Eso es...— dijo Akeno con cierto asombro por ver eso— ¿Madera?

¡¿No les dije que vinieran a mí con la intención de matar?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito divertido, saltando para salir de la estructura de madera.

Los ojos de Koneko estaban algo abiertos por ver la estructura de madera, sabiendo que Naruto estaba usando **Senjutsu** y por ende, sabiendo como su hermano adoptivo formo esa estructura de madera.

Tú **Senjutsu**...— dijo Koneko lentamente, sin poder salir de su asombro, porque ella si vio como la madera se formaba de la tierra— Usaste la naturaleza a tu favor.

Si.— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza, notando como Kiba y Shirone se acercaban— Pero eso no es lo único que se hacer...— una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro de Naruto mientras que Kiba y Koneko se detenían, notando el cambio en el ambiente.

El suelo se rompía levemente. Flores comenzaron a salir de la tierra y los ojos bicolores de Naruto brillaron mientras que este unía sus manos.

¿Qué es…?— Kiba no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una gran raíz de árbol salió del suelo a su lado, casi atrapándolo.

 **Jukai**...— dijo Naruto mientras que el suelo bajo sus pies se rompía totalmente, dándole paso a grandes cantidades de raíces que se abalanzaron hacia Kiba y Koneko— ¡ **Kōtan**! ("Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles")

Comenzando a moverse, Yuuto y Shirone trataron de esquivar las grandes cantidades de raíces de árboles que se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero no solo eran raíces de árboles, ya que estas comenzaron a crecer más, formando árboles aún más grandes que se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

Incluso los arboles alrededor del claro habían comenzado a moverse con destino a Kiba y Koneko.

Pero los demonios en tierra no eran los únicos objetivos, ya que Rias y Akeno tuvieron que mover sus alas y volar rápidamente cuando los arboles crecieron mucho más que antes. Incluso Rias y su Reina tuvieron que hacer uso de su magia para destruir un poco de la gran cantidad de árboles que se acercaba a ellos con gran rapidez.

Rias elevo sus manos, creando una gran masa del Poder de la Destrucción, solo para arrojarlo hacia las raíces de los árboles que se dirigían hacia ella, generando una explosión que desintegro los árboles, pero a pesar de ello, más raíces de árboles aparecieron, siendo detrás de ella el lugar lo que provoco que la pelirroja tuviera que moverse más rápidamente para esquivarlas.

Akeno disparaba rayos de sus sellos mágicos, destruyendo con sus explosiones eléctricas las raíces y árboles que la marcaron como objetivo. Mientras que disparaba los rayos, la mujer sobrevolaba el cielo, esquivando las grandes cantidades de raíces. Haciendo sellos de mano, un gran sello mágico apareció en el cielo, que formo un enorme relámpago que bajo para impactar en un árbol, destruyéndolo con una explosión. Pero más arboles aparecían, atrapándola entre las raíces y apretando el agarre.

En tierra, Kiba y Koneko huían y cortaban/rompían los árboles y raíces.

Con sus espadas, Yuuto dividía en dos a las raíces y arboles por igual, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, más elementos de la naturaleza aparecían para tratar de atraparlo.

Saltando hacia atrás y esquivando una raíz que casi lo atrapa, Yuuto clavo su espada en la tierra.

¡ **Sword Birth**!— grito Kiba liberando de la tierra una gran cantidad de espadas que ensartaron las raíces, pero las espadas se rompieron por la fuerza detrás de la naturaleza.

Mirando su entorno, Kiba no pudo hacer nada cuando los árboles y raíces se agruparon a su alrededor, atrapándolo rápidamente en su agarre.

Naruto seguía con una sonrisa presumida, aun con sus manos unidas y mirando al grupo Gremory.

Dos fuera...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Quedan dos...

Con eso, Naruto separo sus manos, haciendo que toda la naturaleza se detuviera, provocando que cada árbol creado por su mano dejara de crecer y retorcerse.

Naruto tuvo que dar un paso/salto hacia atrás cuando su hermana adoptiva cayó del cielo con su puño bajando.

Cuando el puño de Koneko impacto contra el suelo, destruyo una gran porción de tierra, pero a pesar de ello, Koneko inmediatamente salió del cráter para dirigirse hacia Naruto con su puño en alto.

Moviendo su cabeza, Naruto esquivo el puño de su hermana, para tomar su antebrazo con sus manos y girar, arrojando a Koneko hacia los árboles y rompiendo una buena cantidad de estos.

Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con que Rias cargaba una gran cantidad del Poder de la Destrucción en sus manos, solo para arrojarlo hacia Naruto en forma de una gran esfera de destrucción.

Viendo como la esfera se acercaba lentamente, Naruto solo elevo su mano, bloqueando la esfera y desviándola, provocando que esta se chocara contra los árboles y causara una gran explosión.

Rias descendió a tierra, justo en el lugar donde Koneko se hallaba para ayudarla a levantarse.

Koneko… ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Rias preocupada por su Torre, solo para ver como la pequeña **Nekoshou** se levantaba con determinación en sus ojos.

Si, **Buchou**.— dijo suavemente Koneko.

Con eso, Rias se levantó para crear varios sellos mágicos frente a ella y segundos después, los sellos mágicos liberaron grandes cantidades de energía negra con bordes rojos.

Naruto salto y esquivo los ataques mientras que más se acercaba a Rias y Koneko. Los ataques que pasaban por los lados de Naruto chocaban contra los árboles, generando mini explosiones que deshacían todo a su paso.

Al momento de llegar a unos pocos metros de las dos demonios del clan Gremory, Koneko salto al ataque con su puño extendido, solo para que Naruto golpeara el antebrazo de Koneko con su palma, desviando el puño para seguir golpeando el estómago de Koneko, causando que los ojos de la niña se abrieran a la vez que caía al suelo.

Viendo como Koneko se quedó totalmente quieta, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Rias, que retrocedió algo intimidada por ello. Pero el rubio no pudo dar ni tres pasos cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba del pie.

Shiro-Chan…ya es suficiente.— dijo Naruto suavemente, notando como su hermana adoptiva temblaba un poco mientras que hacía mucho esfuerzo por levantarse— No tienes que probarme nada…solo déjalo y ya.

…No quiero...— susurro Koneko débilmente, causando que Naruto tomara algo de tierra mientras que se agachaba para estar cerca de Koneko, que tenía pequeñas lagrimas bajando por sus ojos— Quiero que…estemos juntos para...

No tienes que ganar para que estemos juntos.— dijo Naruto acercando la tierra al rostro de Shirone.

La niña de cabello blanco vio como la tierra se movía poco a poco, mostrando como de esta crecía una extraña flor.

La flor se abrió, liberando una especie de polen que impacto directo en el rostro de Koneko, durmiéndola en cuestión de segundos.

¿Ya tuvieron suficiente?— pregunto Naruto elevando su mirada y cargando a Shirone al estilo novia— Admiro su determinación…eso es un hecho.

 **Ara Ara** …Naruto-Kun es muy fuerte.— dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras que estaba suspendida en el aire por una agrupación de raíces que formaban la vaga apariencia de un árbol.

…Mi venganza...— susurro Kiba en vergüenza y frustración.

Perdio su oportunidad de vengarse del gato.

Lo admito...ganaste, Naruto.— dijo Rias con un suspiro.

Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Si...— suspiro Rias frustrada.

Ahora, si me disculpan, debo llevar a Shiro-Chan a mi casa.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Debo explicar muchas cosas...

Con eso y antes de que Rias pudiera decir algo, Naruto salto y comenzó a correr por los árboles, alejándose con Shirone.

…

Dos gatos estaban en una gran cama. Uno de ellos era blanco mientras que el otro era negro.

Los mininos estaban durmiendo y esperando a alguien muy importante. Su Joven Amo para una, su preciado alumno para la otra.

La ventana estaba abierta, por lo que era fácil ver como alguien estaba en un árbol que estaba en el jardín de la casa.

El árbol era alto, teniendo ramas grandes y firmes que podrían usarse para que alguien, un animal en este caso, reposara su cuerpo y durmiera.

La persona que dormía en la rama del gran árbol no era otra cosa que un mapache, siendo uno de un tamaño macho y teniendo pelaje gris, casi marrón.

Ya llego...— los ojos del animal se abrieron, mirando como alguien llego a la misma rama del árbol donde hace unos segundos dormía.

¡Hola!— los ojos del mapache se pintaron de cansancio al percibir la indudable alegría en el tono de voz de la persona que llego.

Naruto...— el mapache se levantó estirando sus miembros— Veo que tienes a tu hermana...— el mapache miro a la niña en los brazos del rubio.

¡Si! ¡Sí!— dijo Naruto alegremente, saltando a la ventana para abrirla completamente y pasar, viendo como los gatos estaban en la gran cama— Mejor no despertarlas...— susurro el rubio dejando suavemente a Shirone en la cama, solo para notar como el mapache entraba a la habitación por la ventana.

Naruto solo le hizo una seña de silencio al mapache, causando que este solo subiera y bajara su mano.

Saliendo de la habitación y siendo seguido por el mapache, Naruto camino bajando las escaleras.

¿Entonces esta es la casa?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, viendo como estaba adornada y amueblada.

La estamos rentando a un buen precio considerando que permiten animales.— el mapache asintió con la cabeza complacido— Aunque la dueña de la casa quiso matarme en el momento que me vio...— susurro el mapache con sus orejas bajas.

Te lo dije. Nadie quiere a los recolectores de basura.— dijo Naruto negando con su cabeza, solo para colocar sus manos en su boca para ahogar un grito cuando el mapache lo mordió fuertemente en el pie— ¡Hijo de tu puta ma…!— susurro Naruto fuertemente, mirando con odio al mapache que lo miraba con ojos iguales.

No sabes cuánto te odio…— gruño el mapache molesto y enojado.

Tu odio es correspondido.— Naruto respondió igualmente con un gruñido.

Con eso, Naruto se fue, dejando al mapache que suspiro mientras que lo seguia lentamente.

Siguiendo al gato hacia la cocina, el mapache vio como Naruto saco un vaso para servirse leche y comenzar a beberla.

¿Aun aquí?— pregunto Naruto curioso al verlo subirse a la barra de la cocina algo occidental— ¿No tienes que ir a robar algo?

Hace unas horas vi un gato…un gato negro.— viendo como Naruto estaba por decir algo, el mapache hablo primero— Un gato con dos colas...

Con eso, Naruto abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendido.

¿Qué hacía ese gato?— pregunto Naruto bajando levemente la mirada.

Nada…solo paseaba por aquí...— dijo el mapache con un ceño fruncido— Pero no hace falta decir que sabes quién es.

Si...— Naruto bajo la mirada.

Su hermana estaba en Kuoh.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, regrese con las historias de DxD.

La razón de ello es que hace rato vi una imagen de Akeno y Rias y me entro la depresión por extrañarlas a ellas y las demás.

Voy a tratar de hacer una actualización completa. Es decir, **Media Sangre** , **Un ninja entre demonios** , **Re: Estrellas que Iluminan mi Cielo** , etc.

Para los que me conozcan, sabrán que yo no suelo cumplir mis promesas, así que no se decepcionen si lo que prometo no pasa.

Lamento la gran tardanza.

Ya saben quiénes son el gato negro y el gato blanco junto al mapache, ¿Verdad? Les doy una pista. Ya fueron nombrados en el primer capítulo en la nota del autor.

Estoy pensando seriamente la idea de emparejar a Koneko con el mapache para los que saben quién es, trayendo a un Naruto sobreprotector, hipócrita y **Siscon** con su Shiro-Chan, de una manera similar a Sirzechs.

Este capítulo fue más para mostrarles las habilidades de Naruto.

Como algunos de ustedes seguramente saben, el **Senjutsu** permite tener cierto control sobre la naturaleza. Naruto ha entrenado su **Senjutsu** desde hace años con la tutoría de Sun Wukong, por lo tanto, es muy talentoso en el **Senjutsu** , tanto que le permite usar la naturaleza a su favor como una forma del **Mokuton**.

Otra cosa importante es que el Poder de la Destrucción cambia dependiendo del poder demoniaco del usuario. Rias es talentosa en el Poder de la Destrucción, pero su poder demoniaco aun no es muy grande. Lo que Naruto uso para protegerse era el **Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu** ("Elemento Madera: Jutsu Expulsión de Madera"), solo que con el rostro de un tigre, es un **Jutsu** que puede resistir una **Bijuudama** de Kurama en plena potencia. Por esa razón, Sirzechs es más destructivo en términos de Poder de la Destrucción que Rias.


	3. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16** era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin** , estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra** , así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
